1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas torch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,496, it discloses that a gas torch includes a first safety switch abutted against a tube which is provided inside of a through-hole. A second safety switch is pivotally connected to and able to pivot with respect to the tube. The second safety switch is abutted against an abutted portion of a controlling member. Thus, the first and second safety switches can avoid danger if children play with this gas torch.
However, in use, a user's hand has to hold on the gas tank, because there's no component provided on the gas torch for holding firmly. Further, this gas torch can only connect to one kind of gas tank. It is not convenient to use this gas torch on different occasions.